


You drive me crazy sometimes

by lolamit



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: (not much tho), 4+1 Things, Caretaking, Comfort, Evak - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, M/M, so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolamit/pseuds/lolamit
Summary: Or: Four times Isak took care of Even, and one time Even returned the favor





	

1.

“You don’t have to do that.”

Even’s voice was low and his eyes were heavy when they watched Isak place a glass of water on the nightstand beside him. Isak met Even’s look, said nothing, and walked around to the other side of the bed where he crawled under the covers. 

“I know”, he said, rolling onto his side, “but I want to.”

Even looked away which made Isak wonder if he should just leave him alone for a bit. But he remembered Sonja’s words, “You just have to be there for him”, and whether this meant physically or mentally didn’t really matter. Isak wouldn’t leave unless Even asked him to. But, Even never did.

“Are you hungry?” Isak asked, watching Even who was staring at the ceiling. 

“Not really”, he answered, his voice so quiet. 

Isak wanted to make him feel better, tell him that everything was fine and that he had nothing to worry about, but he couldn’t because he had no clue what was going on inside Even’s head. Nor would he ever be able to fully understand, so all he could do was lay there. Even’s eyes rarely moved, though sometimes when he blinked his eyelids seemed heavier than before. He sighed, closing his eyes and keeping them shut for a moment.

Isak never looked away. Dared not to take his eyes off of Even for a second, for he needed to be there. _Wanted_ to be there. Constantly in the presence of the boy he’d fallen so helplessly in love with. And though some days were harder than others, and felt almost impossible to get through in one piece, they always made it. Because Isak knew that there were only twenty seconds left of this minute, and then all he had to do was count down from sixty again, and again, and again. 

After a while, Even opened his eyes again, glancing over at Isak who hadn’t moved an inch. Even’s eyes were still droopy, and so different from the days when the sun was captured in the blue of his iris, but Isak knew that beyond the emptiness, there was hope, and that even after the stormiest of days, there was sunshine. And so when Even only spoke a silent “thank you”, Isak smiled, placing his hand on Even’s cheek as softly as he could, whispering back. 

“Always.”

2.

“Hey, I’m going grocery shopping, do you need anything?”

Noora covered hear eyes as her head popped inside Isak’s room. Even laughed, assuring her they were decent and she mumbled something about _you never know with these people_. Isak looked over at Even, remembering he had turned down breakfast and postponed lunch by three hours, and asked him what he wanted for dinner. 

“I’m not really hungry…” 

“You need to eat something, Even.”

Noora waited impatiently by the door, as Even sighed. 

“Why don’t you just text me if you can think of anything”, Noora said, running out of patience, receiving a brief chuckle from Even.  
Isak wouldn’t let Even get away, however, and stood up, holding a hand out to his boyfriend.

“Get up, we’re going with her”, he said, making Even frown in confusion.

“ _You_ want to go grocery shopping?” Even laughed. “That’s something you don’t see every day.”

“Ha ha. Come on, up!” Isak rushed, and when Even reluctantly took his head, he shouted for Noora to wait for them. 

 

Isak had only been grocery shopping a few times since he moved into Kollektivet, and he’d always had one of the others with him. Noora – who stood for most of the shopping in the apartment – disappeared into the store almost before they entered, shouting that she’d meet them at the checkout in fifteen minutes. 

Isak picked up a shopping basket, meeting Even’s raised eyebrows with a “ _what?_ ”. 

“Nothing”, Even replied, putting little to no effort into hiding his smirk. 

“Let’s go, then”, Isak nudged him with the basket, as they made their way through the store. 

 

Isak had no idea what to buy. Milk? Or was that on Noora’s list? What would Even want? Where _is_ Even? 

_If he left me here I swear to- Oh, there he is._

Even had a proud smile on his lips as he walked toward Isak, holding four frozen pizzas in his hands and dropping them in the basket. Isak scoffed and raised his eyebrows at his boyfriend. _More pizza? Really?_ Even just laughed, making his way to the snack aisle and Isak couldn’t help but smile as he followed. Seeing Even this happy and pick out food he _actually_ wanted made Isak’s body fill with joy, and when Even placed two bags of chips, asking if they needed a third, Isak shook his head while chuckling. 

“Whatever you want, Even.”

A playful smile formed on Even’s lips as he wiggled his eyebrows, clearly aware of Isak’s current state of helplessness, knowing he would get away with buying practically anything. He put a finger in the air, a quick “one moment” escaping his lips, and Isak raised his eyebrows as Even disappeared around a corner. 

A few minutes later, he returned, placing a block of cheese and a bottle of – what _was_ that? – cardamom? He read the label, and indeed, it was cardamom. Isak laughed, memories of their first time hanging out flooding his head all at once, as he met Even’s eyes. 

“Essentials”, Even shrugged

Isak didn’t respond, because a second later Noora was standing beside them, a confused look in her eyes as she saw the basket in Isak’s hand. Luckily, she’d gotten all the real essentials, and Isak was once again thankful he lived with people who could take care of, not only themselves, but Isak too. And of course, when needed, Even as well.

3\. 

Isak dropped down on his bed as soon as he entered the room, sighing loudly and closing his eyes for a moment. It was Thursday and he’d just gotten home from school, completely knocked out by homework and exams piling up on his to-do list, his teachers giving zero fucks if he worked himself to the bone. All he wanted was some quiet, relaxing time to breathe, and he wanted to share that time with his boyfriend.

He sent a texting asking Even to come over, but when the response came, his plans needed a rethink. 

_“Woke up with a fever, can barely get out of bed. Sorry.”_

Isak sighed, not because Even couldn’t make it there, but because he would not let his boyfriend be sick and alone. He stood up from the bed, gathered some things from the kitchen, and was out the door in a hurry. 

When he reached Even’s apartment, he knocked. No response. He’s probably sleeping, or too sick to answer, so he let himself in. Making a mental note to tell Even to lock his door, even though he’d sound like a complete hypocrite since he’d often forget to do so himself. 

He tiptoed over to Even’s room, in case Even was sleeping. The door was ajar and made an awful creaking noise as Isak pushed it open. “ _Shit_ ”, he whispered to himself, hoping he didn’t wake the sleeping beauty. 

“You’d make a terrible thief”, Even laughed, making himself cough in the process. 

“Did I wake you?” Isak asked as he climbed up the ladder to Even’s bunkbed.

“No, I tried shouting _come in_ when you knocked, but my lungs kind of let me down”, Even said with a raspy voice. 

“Don’t worry, I brought chocolate”, Isak smiled as he crawled into the bed, laying down beside Even. 

“Issy, I don’t want to infect you, you shouldn’t be so close to me.”

Isak scoffed, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend. “You’re sick and I’m going to take care of you. I don’t care if I get a little sick in the process. I could use some time off school, anyways.”

Even laughed softly, accepting the piece of chocolate Isak held out to him. He coughed a couple of times, turning his head away from Isak to get as little bacteria on him as possible. Isak, who couldn’t care less if Even sneezed in his face, asked if Even had eaten anything, though suspecting the answer would be no.

“I only left my bed to use the toilet one time, like four hours ago”, Even said. “Besides, I’m not exactly craving food right now.”

“You still need to eat”, Isak told him, their eyes meeting again. “I’ll go make you something.”

Even groaned, the raspiness making his voice both deeper and unsteady at once. “You don’t have to take care of me.”

Isak was halfway across the bed when Even spoke, and turned around to give him a look that was both loving and slightly annoyed, before he repeated his words from earlier. “I’m taking care of you whether you like it or not.” Even sighed. “Now, lay back down and I’ll be back with something for you to eat.” Another sigh. 

“Jeez, you sound like my mother.”

Isak wasn’t sure if Even intended for him to hear, but he did, and honestly, he didn’t mind. And it took him a mere five minutes to make a sandwich and a glass of water and bring it back to Even’s room. Asking him if wouldn’t rather come eat on the floor and avoid getting crumbles all over the sheets. Even took a second to think – or gather strength – and climbed down the ladder. He wasn’t wearing a shirt, and Isak quickly grabbed a hoodie from Even’s wardrobe to keep him warm. Even sighed, but met Isak’s eyes with the sun seeping through his own, sparkling in the way that made Isak completely unable to look away. He couldn’t quite comprehend how someone could look so beautiful while losing their bodyweight in sweat and blowing their nose every five minutes, but if someone could do it, it was Even. 

“How’s the sandwich?” Isak asked while Even ate, taking small bites every now and then.

“I’d give it a B for taste, and a B+ for effort”, Even said playfully. 

“Sorry my cooking isn’t as good as yours, _chef Ramsay_.” 

Even laughed, again, making himself cough and Isak urged him to drink some water. Even rolled his eyes, but inevitably did as he was told, shooting an attempted wink in Isak’s direction. Silence fell once Even had pushed the plate away, half the sandwich still on it, and leaned back against the ladder behind him. Isak watched as Even closed his eyes, noticing how pale his skin was and how his lips were turning a purple hue. He found a blanket on the floor and placed it around Even, who smiled without opening his eyes. 

“You drive me crazy sometimes, you know that?” he asked as Isak tucked the blanket in, making sure Even was all wrapped up. 

“Of course”, Isak assured. “That’s my job, after all.”

“Right”, Even said, opening his eyes and examining Isak’s attempt of turning him into a living burrito. “You drive me crazy but… This might sound odd; you also drive me sane.”

Isak smiled, slightly confused with what it was Even meant exactly. “Huh?” he raised his eyebrows briefly, shooting Even a questioning glance.

“You keep me balanced. I feel safer when you’re here.” 

Isak’s heart skipped a beat, even though he already knew Even loved him. It was strange, but he understood what Even meant, and he felt the same way because he too, felt safer with Even around. And so he smiled, putting his arms around Even since Even’s were lost somewhere under the blanket, and rubbed his nose against Even’s cheek.

“Good thing I’m not going anywhere.”

4\. 

“No.”

Isak’s voice was stern and the sigh that followed deeper than ever. Even looked at him with a pout, his puppy eyes making it difficult for Isak to keep his word. 

“C’mon”, Even pleaded. “Just one puff.” 

“No, Even”, he pushed, turning to Magnus, Mahdi and Jonas, “why’d you guys have to bring a joint?” 

“It’s a party, man!” Magnus exclaimed, making Even nod in agreement.

“Ain’t a party without a little green”, Mahdi chimed in and the boys laughed.

Isak mentally face palmed himself and wondered why he even bothered with these people. Repressing every time he’d smoked himself, because he didn’t anymore. 

“It’s not good for you”, he turned to Even. “If I can do without, so can you.”

Even sighed, rolling his eyes but getting the hint. Instead, he put his arm around Isak and placed a kiss on his cheek. “Thanks for looking out for me.” 

“Get a room, already”, Jonas teased, making memories appear from the night they actually _had_ gotten a room, and he grimaced. 

Even, however, laughed, not minding telling the guys about the night he’d gone out stark-naked, naturally leaving out the details of what happened before that. Magnus got excited as usual, and told a story about something his mom had done while having a manic episode. The way Magnus talked about his mom was so refreshing, he undoubtedly always saw the best in people and Isak suddenly felt extremely fond of having him in his life. Same went for Jonas and Mahdi. And it goes without saying, that Even was the most important person in his life at the moment, so of course he was fond of him too. 

“What’s the craziest thing you’ve ever done?” Magnus asked Even who was laughing at a memory.

“Where to begin…”, Even thought for a moment, apparently drawing a blank, as he turned to Isak. “We once broke into someone house just to take a swim. That was kind of crazy.”

Isak rolled his eyes, thinking back on that Halloween night they’d ditched Sonja and Emma to make out in a pool. The boys didn’t know how to react, and shot confused looks at both Isak and Even, eagerly waiting for a further explanation. 

“Technically _you_ broke in”, Isak paused, “I just followed.” 

“Who’s house?” Jonas asked.

“An old friend of mine’s”, Even explained and then turned to Isak. “And it’s not like you tried to stop me.”

Isak scoffed shooting Even a “ _really?_ ” with his eyes, before Mahdi asked how exactly they took a swim in someone’s house. 

“They have a pool in the basement”, Even chuckled. “I was just trying to recreate one of my favorite scenes with young Isak here.” 

Isak raised his eyebrows. Even had never told Isak his reason behind the spontaneous swim, nevertheless that he’d _intended_ the kiss to happen. 

“What scene?” Magnus asked before Isak could. 

“Just a scene from a movie I like, we don’t need to go into details”, Even said and Isak’s eyes narrowed.

Magnus seemed fine with that answer, going back to talk about other crazy stuff he and his friends had done, while Isak watched Even. He laughed with the rest of the guys, before he turned his head to Isak, a playful grin on his lips. 

“Your staring is distracting, you know”, he spoke quietly, as if he wanted to keep the conversation between the two of them. 

“What movie?” Isak asked, his voice just as low and soft.

“Let me have a smoke and I’ll tell you”, he wiggled his eyebrows, which Isak returned with scoff and a slight shake of his head. “Come on, _Romeo_ ”, he laughed, putting an emphasis on the last word that made Isak’s eyes widen. Even winked – or at least tried to – and Isak hid the smile growing on his lips – or, well, at least tried to – and then they turned, joining the conversation again. Isak still a little shocked that Even, most definitely, had planned their first kiss.

5.

Isak closed his eyes, wiping the tears from his eyes as Even entered the room. The smile on his face soon fading when he noticed Isak’s tearful eyes. It took him less than a second to get across the room and next to Isak on his bed, hugging him as tightly as he could. Isak hugged him back, sitting in silence for a while, before he spoke. 

“Thanks for coming over.”

Even leaned back so he could meet Isak’s eyes, placing a soft kiss on his forehead. “Anytime, Isak.”

Isak sighed, wiping his face dry with his hand, his breath hitching a little. Even’s heart sank when he saw Isak like this, looking so hurt, so broken. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked carefully, not wanting to push his boyfriend.

“There’s not much to say”, Isak spoke, voice cracking. “There’s just a lot going on right now.”

Even nodded, knowing that Isak would open up once he was ready. And if the reason behind his tears was the fact that a lot was going on right now, Even knew he probably blamed himself, and that’s the last thing he wanted Isak to do. So he held him a little tighter, whispered a little softer, “I’m here if you change your mind.” 

He couldn’t see Isak’s face, but heard and felt his every breath, as well as his silent crying, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. Even almost teared up himself, wanting Isak to never hurt the way he did.  
“It’s going to be okay, Isak”, he whispered. “Whatever’s wrong, it’s going to be okay.”

Isak looked up at him, eyes damp and pained. He didn’t say anything, he just stared into Even’s eyes, as if searching for words inside them. 

“Thank you”, he said after a while, his breath hitching as a weak smile formed on his lips. “It’s better now you’re here.” 

Even leaned down, kissing Isak’s forehead, then his nose, his cheeks, until he finally reached his mouth, where he planted a careful kiss, rubbing his nose against Isak’s. A quiet laugh bubbled out of Isak as he shook his head, raising his hands to hide his face, and Even kissed his knuckles instead. 

“You drive me crazy sometimes, you know that?” Isak whined, peeking out from behind his hands.

“I know”, Even smiled. “But I drive you sane, too, right?”

Isak was still holding his hands in front of his face, though not putting much effort into hiding his eye roll, making Even chuckle. 

“ _Shut up_ ”, Isak groaned lovingly. “You know you do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it! Also, if you have a prompt or anything you'd want to read, please leave me a comment or an ask on tumblr (@sprinkleofharries #spon) because I have so many feelings about these two.
> 
> Much love <3


End file.
